Dat BCH
by MajinSunny
Summary: What does Vegeta think about Souhtern rapper Plies? Come and see! REVIEW! BTW Its all for fun dont take any offense..its a one shot!RATED M FOR LANGUAGE!You have been warned!


DAT B**CH

I DO ONT OWN CHARACTERS IN DB, DBZ, OR DBGT AND I DO NOT OWN SONG "DAT BITCH" BELONGS TO PLIESSSS!!

A/N Just something I found hilarious, I was listening to this song on my IPod and I thought of the idea for this silly little story...The goal is to laugh people!

"VEGETA!!!" Bulma screamed across the yard. Vegeta stopped in his tracks and grimaced at the noise. He thought about turning around to see what was wrong but he wasn't about to miss any training for her complaints, he continued to walk. "VEGETA DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME"! Vegeta growled at flew towards her.

"What is it woman"?

"I need you to go talk to your son. He's not listening to me"

"About what?

"He keeps blasting the damn music in his room! He won't turn it off"

"Well you do it, and no one complains. Who am I to tell him to turn it off when you do it?" Bulma frowned at him and looked at her feet.

"Ok, you're right about that, BUT it's a vulgar rap song. The artist is referring to women bitches and hoes, its offensive." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Your stupid love songs are offensive".

"Vegeta please, just ask him to turn it down, my mom is coming over". Vegeta grunted and walked towards the house. He was down the hall from Trunks' room and the bass was pounding so hard the picture frames on the walls were shaking. As he got closer he started to hear words with the music.

_..Just hit me a lick finna blow a check  
Got stacks on me goons on deck  
Finna slide thru tha strip club and make a mess  
I ont wont' dat hoe I want dat bitch.._

Vegeta screwed his face up and rolled his eyes. He opened the door and screamed over the music "What the fuck are you listening too?" Trunks immediately turned down his stereo and looked at his father smiling "The name of the song is 'Dat Bitch, by Plies".

"What the fuck is a Plies"? Vegeta was looking confused.

"He's one of my favorite rappers dad, this song is the shit!" Trunks laughed as he strolled over to his closet pulling out a black and gold Roca Wear shit.

"You mother doesn't like it, because she said women are referred to as ho's, what the fuck is a ho?"

Trunks fell on his bed laughing. Vegeta folded his arms and glared hard at his son.

"A ho is a slang term for slut, you know like a whore". Vegeta raised his brow interest.

"What is this hitting a lick?" Trunks laughed some more.

"Selling drugs".

"Your selling drugs boy?" Vegeta was holding Trunks by his collar.

"Damn, no dad, that's what 'hittin' a lick is" trunks was trying to hold in his laughter. "Sellin drugs".

"And what the fuck is a goon?" Trunks was getting frustrated by his dad.

"A thug, you know like a gangsta". Vegeta let him go and Trunks continued dressing.

"Where are you going"? Vegeta growled.

"Bout ta slide through da strip club", he chucked, "with Goten".

"You have an odd choice in music boy." Vegeta turned to leave the room.

"Frankly, I could care less what you listen to just keep it down so you mother can leave me alone". Trunks smiled at his dad. In the background you could still here the music.

_..I got a stack in every pocket, pistol on waist, liquor in my hand, no smile on my  
Face, hand full of dis shit, I'm finna throw away, finna ball, been countin money  
All day, lil boy move, big boys finna play, blow dis shit, en' nuttin but paper n e  
Way.._

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he left the teen's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

A few hours later Goku and Chi Chi came over to Capsule Corp. Along with Bulma they walked toward the gravity room to get Vegeta. Within a few feet from it Bulma and Chi Chi gasped as they heard what was coming from the chamber.

…_Finna snatch me a hoe, and spend it on  
Bay, got fire on me, fuck it I'm a parlay, now I'm lookin for da right hoe I'm a slay…_

Bulma pulled her hands into a fist as her face started to turn brick red.

"He is not listening to that damn song". Vegeta sensed Goku's ki and came outside with a big smile on his face.

"Vegeta how could you promote your son to listen to such vulgar music", Chi Chi hollered.

"What the Hell Vegeta?", Bulma chimed in. Vegeta cracked his knuckles at threw his head back in laughter.

"The music in not vulgar you fools, I like it". Bulma and Chi Chi stared dumbfounded at the warrior.

"That's that song Goten is always listening too, haha its pretty dope". Goku added. Chi Chi slapped Goku behind the head. Vegeta laughed and pointed at Chi Chi "I don't want that ho", and then he pointed to Bulma "I want that bitch".

**LMAO I hope you guys liked it!! And let me reiterate I mean no disrespect to anyone; it's just a lil fun. If you guys want to hear the song (if you never heard it before) it's called Dat bitch, by plies! hehe


End file.
